Allegiant: What if Caleb followed Tris?
by elsaelphabathropp
Summary: This is my conclusion of what will happen if Caleb became stubborn and followed Tris into the Weapons Lab. Will he die, too, or will he save both Tris and everyone else including himself in time? Currently a one-shot but I might update it. Rated T for minor character deaths.


**CALEB**

"Stop!" a voice commanded from behind me and Beatrice. It was one of the security guards. They found us. "Stop or we'll shoot!"

I started to shudder as I slowly lift my hands in the air, and Beatrice did the same thing while she look at me. I feel obnoxious and scared as the guards surround us. Beatrice and I remained silent. I realized that my sister is in deep thought. This is not good.

Finally, after a minute of nothing but silence, Beatrice speak.

"Caleb," she said sternly. "Give me the backpack."

My eyes grew in astonishment as the words settled in. "What?" I asked.

Beatrice-or Tris, I reckon-slipped her hand in the back of her shirt. It took me a while before realizing what she's doing. I was about to say something when Tris pointed her gun at me. I stared at her, alarmed. "Give me the backpack." she ordered, and I was surprised that she sound so much like mom when she told it.

"Tris, no." I opposed as I shake my head. "No, I won't let you do that."

"Put down your weapon!" One of the guards screamed. "Put down your weapon or we will fire!"

"I might survive the death serum," I heard Tris say. "I'm good at fighting off serums. There's a chance I'll survive. There's no chance you would survive. Give me the backpack or i'll shoot you in the leg and take it from you."

I internally groaned. Yes, I know you're Divergent, Tris. But you've had enough torture in your life! It's the only way I can repay you, and everyone around us. It's the only way...

"He's my hostage! Come any closer and I'll kill him!" Tris shouted. No, Tris! What are you doing?! I stared at her, my emotions are probably mixed sadness and tiredness. I stared at her, and for a moment, I remember our mother. Her blonde hair, her eyes are filled with determination and bravery. She looks so much like our mother who gave her life just for me, for us. I finally decided to give the backpack as I pull it shakily. I sadly offered it to her.

"Caleb," Tris said hoarsely. "I love you."

I gleamed at her and I didn't even realized the I was crying. "I love you, too, Beatrice."

"Get down on the floor!" Beatrice yelled as I sink into my knees.

"If I don't survive," she said, almost like a whisper. "tell Tobias I didn't want to leave him."

My eyes start to throb as unshed tears finally fell. I saw Tris back up and aimed over my shoulder towards one of the security guards. I can see Tris inhale as she steady her hand. I guess she was still afraid to use a gun. Finally, she exhaled and fire. There was a painful yell that came from the guard. Tris started to use this opportunity and ran in the other direction. I started to run, too. I wouldn't let my sister die and leave her boyfriend, friends, and me in agony because of myself. There were sounds of gunfire in the background as I sprint behind Tris. She started to run a crooked path and dived around the corner. I saw a small opening right next to me and hid between it. A bullet hits the wall behind Tris. I nearly give a huge yelp, but was fortunate enough not to get myself caught.

I remained hidden in this small, dark opening as I wait for the guards to leave. I can hear distant footsteps, then a gunshot. I wait... and wait for the guards to leave and stop moving until I heard an explosion. Tris! My mind screamed while my heart beat continuously as I raced towards Tris. I hid in a dim place and saw Tris, crouched at the end of the hallway with her ears sealed with her hand. Tris stood shakily. The guards have her caught up, and they fire, hitting Tris in her arm. She screamed as she slowly put her hand over the bullet wound. She started to throw herself around the corner, half-walking and half-stumbling into the doors which she blasted. I didn't follow her, not yet. I can hear a spraying sound and realized that it is the Death Serum. I stared blankly as the guards stand behind my little sister. That's when she's done it...

She stepped into a vestibule without a care.

* * *

**CALEB**

From the corner of my eye, I can see a fully loaded gun five inches beyond me and my hiding place. I suppose it must've been one of the guards' gun. The death serum is slowly working, for a few guards near the vestibule where Tris came in finally fell lifeless. I slowly crept my way towards thw gun, my heart beat racing once again. I can do this. For mom and dad. For Beatrice. When I finally have the courage I've been trying to build up for the past few years, I jumped towards the gun and quickly snatched it. The guards looked at me, their expressions filled with pain as they slowly fell into the ground, dead. I shakily raise the gun and point it at the last guard standing. If eyes could speak, the guard's eyes could've been screaming, "Please, have mercy!". I shook my head as the guard fell to the ground. I sighed. At least it wasn't my fault he's gone now. I passed the dead guards, whispering words like 'I'm sorry' or 'I hope you're safe with God now'. When I am already in front of the vestibule, I covered my mouth and nose with the hem of my shirt, praying that it would work to fend off the death serum. I finally see Beatrice on her knees, coughing miserably.

I barely smell the death serum, but that doesn't mean it wasn't clinging on me. But I pushed the thought away. I will help Tris. I will make her live. She deserved to live, and I don't.

I can see Tris fall into the side. She slapped a heavy hand over the floor and started to push herself up. She shove her shoulder into the double doors and I could hear the squeaking sound it made. She's there. She's finally there.

Only she's not alone.

"Don't move," A voice say, barely audible from the outside. It was David. "Hello, Tris."

* * *

**CALEB**

I slowly made my way inside the vestibule and the death serum starts to become worse. It clings to my skin like a bucket of oil that fell from the sky, but I don't care. It's just a stupid serum. I may not be a Divergent like Tris but I can still pass this thing. The serum is to much to handle for an idiot to blame but if you think there's no way to pass this death serum besides the inoculation then you're wrong. I knew how Tris inoculated herself from the death serum, and David doesn't. It's called love.

I wanted to do what's right, that's why I need to survive the death serum, and I did. I finally entered to Weapons Lab without stumbling. The door opened silently-which is wonderful- and I finally heard what David and Tris are talking about. Apparently, no one knows I'm inside, alive and armed with two guns (which I got from the other guard earlier).

"I know what you did," Tris say as she backs up. "I know you designed the attack simulation. I know you're responsible for my parents' death-for my _mother's _death. I know."

"She's right!" I cut in without thinking. Tris and David turn to look at me, both shocked. I just rolled my eyes at them. "Murderer." I added, adding much more venom in my voice.

"Caleb?!" Tris uttered. "How did you-?"

"I suppose it does not matter, Beatrice," I say without malice as I handed her a gun. Then I turned back to David, pointing my gun at him "You're a foul git. You killed them! You killed my mom-!"

"I am not responsible for her death!" David says suddenly. His voice was loud enough to make Beatrice flinch. "I warned her, told her what was coming before the attack began, so she had enough time to escort her loved ones to a safe house. If she had stayed put, she would have lived. But she was a foolish woman who didn't understand making sacrifices for the greater good, and it _killed_ her!"

I saw Tris frown at David. I already knew why he reacted like that. I know why.

"You love her, didn't you?" I asked David, my gun still pointed at him. "That's why you never wanted her to stay inside Chicago. And after she married our father, you were jealous. You _loved _her."

David sits still in his wheelchair like a statue.

"I did," David admitted. "But that time is past."

There are footsteps outside, and Beatrice and I know they are soldiers. Very good timing.

"My mother wasn't a fool," Tris say. "She just understood something you didn't. That it's not sacrifice if it's someone else's life you're giving away. It's just evil."

Tris back up another step and added, "She taught me all about real sacrifice. That it should be done from love, not misplaced disgust for another person's genetics. That it should be done from necessity, not without exhausting all other options. That it should be done fore people who need your strength because they don't have enough of their own. That's why I need to stop you from 'sacrificing' all those people and their memories. Why I need to rid the world of you once and for all."

Beatrice and I shook our heads.

"We didn't come here to steal anything, David." We both say in unison.

Tris twisted and lunge toward the device. David's gun goes off and hits Tris. I screamed her name and pulled the trigger from my gun. It shot David's arm, but it wasn't the one with the gun. He screamed in pain as his gun goes off again. I shot him again, and finally, it hit him in his shooting arm. His gun fell five inches away from him and he starts to scream again.

"The green button, Tris!" I yelled.

Tris fell as she slammed her hand into the keypad. A light turns on behind it and there goes a beep and a churning sound. Tris slide into the floor and I immediately went next to her.

"Beatrice!" I cried. "Beatrice, stay with me, please! Tobias needs you, Christina needs you... I need you, Beatrice..." I started to sob.

"I'll try, Caleb," Beatrice whispered as she numbly raise her hand to wipe the tears from my eyes. "I'll try."

"Please..." I pleaded, my voice is hoarse. Beatrice close her eyes. I slowly carried her into my arms. I run quickly from the Weapons Lab into the hospital. I can't lose you know, Beatrice.

Not here, not now.


End file.
